What He Sees
by musicalsarelife
Summary: Aragorn at various points of his life, reflecting on three of the Elven Realms and what they are to him. Written for Teitho contest prompt: Elven Realms. It's my first Lord of the Rings story, and I'd really appreciate feedback.


**What He Sees**

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Aragorn at various points of his life, reflecting on three of the Elven Realms and what they are to him.

Young Estel lay back in the grass in one of the many gardens of Rivendell. He watched the clouds roll by, and in the distance, he could hear the flow of the River Bruinen. He breathed in the scents of the many flowers and plants that surrounded him.

He heard a light footstep, causing him to sit up and turn around to see Elrond, Lord of the Last Homely House.

The wise elf-lord walked over to his adopted son and sat on the nearby bench that Estel had forgone to better see the sky. "What are you thinking, Estel?"

"Adar," the ten year old began with some hesitation.

"Yes?"

"I know I am not an elf." The half-elven nodded. "So how can I truly be of the Imladris?"

He looked at Elrond, who did not respond and waited for the child to continue.

"Adar, from where am I truly? Where do I belong?" The boy turned to look directly into the eyes of his adopted father.

Elrond sighed heavily. He looked back into the innocent, grey eyes. He could not yet tell him; Estel was still too young, and the burden of the truth was too great. He moved off the bench and kneeled by the boy, taking his face in his hands.

"You, ion nin, are here because you were meant to be here. That you were not born in Rivendell does not make you any more out of place, and that you are adopted does not make you any less beloved in my heart."

_As Estel, Rivendell was home and comfort to a young boy._

Aragorn sat down on a stone in the Lorien Woods. He forced himself to breath deeply, in order to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands, covering his face.

He swallowed hard and pressed his hands against his eyes, trying to push away the images that flooded his vision.

He saw the dwarf skeletons littering the mine floor, and he shuddered, thinking of his poor friend Gimli, who was a friend and relative of those dead. He saw the orcs and cave troll, and he felt his breath catch, thinking of Frodo and only the thin layer of Mithril armor that had saved him. Finally, against his prayers, he saw the fiery Balrog, and he cried, thinking of Gandalf the Grey, who had fallen, sacrificing himself for the Fellowship.

The ranger let out a low moan. This loss was too great. He had promised to protect Frodo and felt sure of his abilities, as he followed the wise wizard, but now that his friend was gone, he was the unspoken leader of the group, and he had no idea how he would succeed.

Aragorn forced the images of cave trolls and Balrogs and orcs out of his mind, looking up and scanning the area to see his friends either lost in their own thoughts or getting some much needed rest. He wiped away his tears, comforted in the knowledge that, at least, there would be no attacks tonight.

_As Aragorn, Lothlorien was protection and security on an exhausting journey._

King Elessar breathed a sigh of contentment, as he slowly rode through the Mirkwood Forest. His wife rode her own horse at his right, sharing the saddle with their son, who was but four years old, and who had been asleep for a good portion of the day. He was grateful to be free of the political stresses of Gondor, left in the able hands of Faramir and Eomer, while he took some time to visit his old friend and the land he had not seen for years.

He smiled as he saw a familiar figure on the steps leading to the main entrance to the palace. Legolas Greenleaf, crown prince of Mirkwood quickly and lightly descended the steps to greet Elessar, Arwen, and their son, Eldarion.

"Legolas!" A voice cried joyfully, not Elessar, but his son, who had suddenly awakened. The little boy, slid off his mother's saddle and began running towards the blonde elf.

Exasperated, the queen called, "Ion nin, man carel le?" after the child, causing Elessar to laugh.

The elven prince, smiled, knelt down, and opened his arms for the little boy catching him in an embrace. Easily, he picked up Eldarion, but he said "Ai, you have grown, my friend," causing the boy to smile. Legolas carried Eldarion back to his parents.

The couple dismounted their horses, as two other elves came to take them to the stables, and the four royals exchanged greetings before walking toward the palace, where King Thranduil would officially greet the King and Queen of Gondor.

Arwen and Legolas happily spoke to each other in Sindarin, asking of what had passed since Legolas had been a guest at the White City, some eighteen months earlier.

But the King was silent, watching his son, still comfortably situated in Prince's arms. Eldarion, was no longer drowsy, but now eagerly looking around, up at the endless trees and down at the ground dappled in sunlight, trying to drink in all the sights and sounds of the new land.

_As Elessar, Mirkwood was wonder and light in the eyes of his son._

Translations

_Ion nin-My son_

_Man carel le?-What are you doing?_


End file.
